Should I?
by kaendi
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah keesokan harinya dari satu hari yang melelahkan bagi sang raja bisnis Tuan Muda Han. Business King Mr. Han sequel. HyukBin fics for you to enjoy.


_**Should You? {HyukBin VIXX}**_  
 _ **romance; yaoi; Office! AU; Tsundere! Sanghyuk**_  
 _ **This is a sequel to Business King Mr. Han.**_  
 _ **story by kaendi**_

* * *

" _Damn_ , gara-gara kau kita telat! Siapa yang tertidur lagi setelah jam menunjukkan kalau kita telat?!"

Sanghyuk mengeluarkan serentetan kata-kata makian sambil berlarian ke penjuru kamar membawa-bawa selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Matahari sudah terik di atas langit tetapi AC belum dimatikan. Kedua pemuda itu kalang kabut membersihkan diri sambil berpakaian untuk mengejar waktu yang sudah berlalu.

"Aku!" tanggap Hongbin dari kamar mandi, suaranya tidak jelas karena sibuk menyikat gigi. "Salahmu juga menarikku untuk tidur lagi. Ya jelas sebagai _fiancee_ yang baik aku menurutinya!"

Sanghyuk menutup mulut karena merasa tak ada lagi kata yang perlu dikeluarkan. Meskipun begitu, kata makian kerap kali keluar dari bibirnya sebagai bisikan karena terburu-buru menyiapkan dirinya. Jangan lupakan juga rasa nyeri yang menyerang sekujur badannya.

Akhirnya mereka siap. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Dengan kemeja tanpa dasi dan sepatu yang tidak dipasang dengan benar, Sanghyuk melengos melewati Hongbin yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Lalu dia menutup pintu kantor tersebut.

 _blam._

* * *

Mereka sampai. Sanghyuk menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari mobil dengan muka masam. Kulit wajahnya pucat. Di sisi lain, Hongbin keluar dan berdiri di samping Tuan Muda Han tersebut, menatapnya setengah prihatin setengah mengejek. "Mukamu hijau."

"Aku bersumpah akan memanggilkan pengacara untuk menuntutmu." desis Sanghyuk.

"Untuk apa? Karena kemarin aku membuatmu K.O sampai menangis tersedu di pelukanku?" goda lelaki yang lebih tua, sambil memasang dasinya dengan rapi. Muka Sanghyuk jadi semerah tomat.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya. "Tentu saja karena kau mengemudi dengan sangat cepat."

Tawa Hongbin yang terkesan mengejek berdering di telinganya, Sanghyuk harus menahan diri supaya tidak menonjok anak itu sekarang juga dalam perjalanan mereka memasuki _mansion_ Lee.

Di dalam ruang pertemuan sudah ada ayahnya dan ayah Hongbin. Dibayangkannya Wonshik dan Hakyeon dengan senyum selebar dahinya Hongbin. Ingatkan Sanghyuk untuk memotong gaji Wonshik dan Hakyeon nanti. Tidak akan ada kerja sama gratis untuk ayahnya lagi.

"Anakku," sambut ayahnya. Sanghyuk mendengus dalam hati. "Aku tak akan berlama-lama disini. Kau telat dan aku harus kembali ke kantor setengah jam lagi. Aku akan langsung saja memulai pembicaraan."

"Ya," jawab Sanghyuk, mengingat pesan yang dikirim Ayahnya malam tadi. "Soal rahasia kesuksesan agensi dia." Tunjuknya pada Hongbin.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Bukan," kata Ayahnya.

 _"Pertunangan kamu dengan Hongbin."_

...

Sanghyuk menunjuk dirinya. Ayahnya mengangguk. Lalu dia menunjuk Wonshik. Ayahnya menggeleng. Bukan. Dia menunjuk Hakyeon. Gelengan lagi. Dia menunjuk tembok. Lagi-lagi gelengan. Dia menunjuk Hongbin. Ayahnya mengangguk. Sanghyuk berkali-kali mengulangi proses itu sampai leher ayahnya berbunyi ' _kretek_ '.

"KENAPA?!"

"Karena kamu suka dia, nak. Dia juga sudah setuju."

Adegan ini akan dipotong dan dimajukan. Saya yakin kalian nggak ingin membaca adegan Sanghyuk _blabbering_ tidak jelas, menolak perkataan ayahnya 'Karena kamu suka dia' sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Hongbin selama dua~tiga paragraf.

* * *

Sanghyuk diam di kamar Hongbin. Laki-laki pengurus agensi HB. Lee itu berdiri _jauh_ darinya. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, ayahnya segera pergi memberikan waktu untuk Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk sendiri dipaksa untuk tinggal di sana setidaknya sampai makan malam, atau lebih baik menginap.

"Kupikir kau siap untuk menghadapi topik itu," Hongbin terkekeh.

Mata Tuan Muda Han memicing menuju Hongbin. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahui perihal ini?"

"Sejak anak buahmu mulai memata-matai agensi milikku, yang ternyata mengantarkan undangan untuk menemui ayahmu."

Sanghyuk memutar bola matanya dan mendesah dalam.

Hongbin mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu kau selalu bisa menolak."

"Tidak," tolak Sanghyuk, telalu cepat sampai alis Hongbin naik sebelah. Pipi Sanghyuk memerah malu. "Maksudku aku butuh waktu."

"Pakailah waktunya baik-baik," tutur Hongbin halus. " _i'll wait._ "

Sanghyuk tidak menjawab. Dia diam, menatap sosoknya yang duduk manis di kursi dalam pantulan cermin, diam-diam meneliti wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi. Hongbin memang dikenal sering menggombal saat mereka kecil dulu, tapi dia tak pernah tahu gombalan itu membuat dia tersipu seperti gadis remaja komik _shoujo_.

"Apakah kau akan mencintaiku?" tuturnya lirih.

Hongbin mengangkat alis. "Maaf, apa?"

"Apakah kau akan menikahiku?" koreksi Sanghyuk pelan, mendadak menyesali pertanyaannya yang pertama. Untung Hongbin tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu," hibur Hongbin.

Sanghyuk menggeleng. "Aku tak sedang bermonolog, aku sedang bertanya kepadamu. Apakah kau akan menikahiku?"

Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Sanghyuk dan mengangkatnya, meletakkan tubuh tinggi itu di pangkuan laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Aku akan. Aku akan mencintaimu."

Mendadak Sanghyuk tersipu. Kali ini tak ada _dress_ renda berkerah tinggi untuk menyembunyikan rona pipinya. "Kupikir kau tak mendengarku."

"Hanya mengecek apakah pendengaranku salah."

Sanghyuk terdiam. Dia sedang larut dengan pemikirannya. Hongbin dengan sabar menunggu sang Tuan Muda Han sambil menatapinya dengan setia, tak melepas pandangan barangkali sedetikpun.

"...ini seperti _déjà vu_."

"Ya, kita baru melakukan persis posisi ini semalam."

" _Should I love you?_ "

Kalimat itu seperti pernyataan kepada diri Sanghyuk sendiri, bukan pertanyaan. Meskipun kalimat itu menunjukkan sedikit keraguan, dari cara Sanghyuk menatapnya intens, Hongbin bisa mengambil inisiatif untuk mengecup bibirnya pelan, menarik diri secepat dia mengecup bibir itu.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan. Tak ada kata yang terucap, namun Sanghyuk terus tersenyum memandangnya. Hongbin menciumnya untuk kesekian kali.

 _"You should._ "

 **{end}**

* * *

Hello... ini fik pertama saya di tahun 2016. Dan yang terakhir. Saya memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah dua tahun bergelut dengan pikiran kalut. Ini fik pendek saya persembahkan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Saya sangat tidak rela berpisah, tapi saya benar-benar senang selama... um... dua tahun ini. Oke. Salam saya, selamat tinggal.


End file.
